Character/Zazme Yakuza
__NOEDITSECTION__ Information = Appearance Zazme is a tall person who has light blue hair and he wears commonly a black and white shirt with a hood and always eats a chewing gum,he also wears headphones which is colored black and red. Hobbies Zazme likes playing basuke (basketball) with his friends and his brother,He also likes gaming Games Zazme is actually a big fan of games,he actually is a game master because his friends is always amaze what capabilites he has when playing it,he always discover features they don't know but still he is a great gamer and wishes to have a youtube channel about gaming but one thing he doesn't know is to upload videos using iPad Mini Retina. Girl Type Zazme likes a gentle girl because he thinks a gentle girl is cute and fun,he also likes a girl who likes music and wears headphones,but he likes the relation when the girl is eating a gum.He also like a E-cup sized girl and a tsundere one. Eyes Zazme has a disease called heterochromia which means he has a different eye color,the other is red and the other is blue,this disease is quite unique for people. Schooling Zazme is actually a very smart boy,but before he was a loner,he was often teased by other boys in his grade school,but he made a few friends when he become in sixth grade,When he was in sixth grade a lot of girls actually has a crush on him,but Zazme always says to them "Study first" then he smiles and pats them in their head.Now when he was 16 years old,he studies in Tokyo Gakuen Koko or Tokyo Gakuen High School.He actually is still the most intelligent in their school,even their teachers are amaze by his mathematical ability,but he hates math and likes science more.Him and Hajime Zareas won the 1st place in the ZUMSA challenge in February 25th,2015 |-| Specialties and Talents= Talents Zazme is an all-around student but he doesn't quite understand what the main proposition of art is.His talent is actually hip-hop dancing and singing.He consider his intelligence a talent too,he can determine if a person is lying or not. Other Enchancements *Immense Intelligence:With Zazme's IQ he almost won 30 medals on his elementary school year,on 5th Grade.He also can solve any problem immediately and his theories are correctly fixed without any flaw.He can solve cases in their school like the "Mysterical Thief" and "The Prank of 9". *Enchanced Physical Talent:Zazme is one of the most athletic people in their school when it comes to games like basketball,soccer and other games that invovles hands and feet. *Enchanced Agility:Zazme can run 200 meters per 6 minutes with his speed he can almost make a player of basketball in their school down with their feet with his speed. *Enchanced Strength:Zazme is actually quite a strong person he can lift 2 sacks of rice in less than 10 minutes.Other people got quite amazed by his strength when he accidentally destroyed a plastic chair using his fists. *Immensed Tolerance to Pain:Zazme actually got into a fist-fight that he losed the fight by just giving it up because he hates fight.But Zazme actually took some damage on his body but Zazme still fighted,He punched him on the hand and repeatedly punched him on his face. Basketball Abilities Since Zazme is a basketball fan he is rather playing basketball too Skipped Beat: This ability makes Zazme 2 times faster than his previous speed,This is same like the Kuroko no Basuke's Ankle Break but completely different,He uses his speed to do it.He named it skipped beat because every time he dribbles the ball the beat of the ball isn't followed to normal terms and due to that he can control himself faster. Shooting Skill: This ability is hence the name Zazme can shoot 86% of his shooting capacity,for example 8 out of 10,3 out of 5 and 3 out of 3 Spread Speed With this awakening,he almost can be as fast as a bike with maximum pedaling,He only use this when is getting serious Eagle Eye Zazme is actually uses this ability for like shooting and passing but it is more accurate when stealing the ball and rebounding for it. Enchanced Jumping When he jumps he can almost reach 6"7 feet without any fatigue and he can jump as long as 1 feet and his suspension time in the air is 2 seconds.